


Find you

by SelflessVision



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angels, Character Death, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fantasy, First Love, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Marriage, Moving On, Romance, Sad, a really long story if i dont fck it up, based on Find You lyrics, honestly I don't know how to tag, married hyunghyuk, married kiho, shownu is kinda a character cuz Hoseok's soul is in his body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelflessVision/pseuds/SelflessVision
Summary: “Ki-ah…” was the last thing he choked out before everything turned black.And then everything was white.or where Kihyun is trying to move on from losing the love of his life and starts to develop feelings for Hyunwoo - a mysterious guy who claims to be a friend of his late husband without knowing that it's actually Hoseok.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 21
Kudos: 30





	1. Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly idk what I'm doing, I'm just writing down everything that's in my head while being trapped at home because of the Coronavirus.
> 
> This chapter is sort of a short prologue.
> 
> English is not my first language, but I try :))))
> 
> Don't expect much from me!
> 
> But I'll be happy if you enjoy it :))))

Anxiety was eating Kihyun alive. It was almost 2:00 am and Hoseok still wasn’t home. It was very unlike his husband because no matter how busy he was, Hoseok always called or left a message he would be late or at least told where he was. Always.

KIhyun tried calling him several times after Hoseok was supposed to get off work, but all of them went straight to voice mail. Texts also where left unanswered.

Lots of unnerving thoughts went through Kihyun’s mind as he restlessly waited for Hoseok to come home, while sitting on the living room couch, wrapped in a thin blanket, eyes fixed on the front door of their house.

Was their fight this morning that bad? Was Hoseok ignoring him on purpose? Maybe Kihyun was too harsh on him? The fight started out of nowhere, Kihyun couldn’t even recall what the start of it was anymore. It was stupid. The only thing he remembered was what happened afterward: the look on Hoseok’s face and his cold retreating back.

Kihyun cried in the afternoon while he was home alone. But he wasn’t angry at Hoseok. Not at all. He was angrier at himself for snapping over nothing serious. He blamed his short temper.

All he wanted right now was to see his husband walking through the front door. He would come up to Kihyun and he would embrace him in his strong arms, the safest place Kihyun had ever felt. They would apologize to each other and then would proceed to say it was their fault and the other would disagree and say it’s not true. The usual cycle. Kihyun wouldn’t even be mad if Hoseok would come home drunk. He just wanted him to come home.

“Dad?” Kihyun was pulled out of his thoughts by a deep, husky voice. He looked away from the door and saw their son Jooheon walking out of his room, wearing his Pj’s, rubbing his eyes.

“Jooheon-ah, did I wake you up?”

“No I just was thirsty. Is dad still not home?” his son asked as he poured himself a glass of water in the kitchen. The small window that opened the view from kitchen to living room let Kihyun see his son.

Kihyun didn’t want to worry his son nor did he want to lie. So he stayed silent, but Jooheon always was quick to read him, so he replied with a sigh to his dad’s silence. Worry flashed across Jooheon’s face and Kihyun felt bad making his son feel like this.

“Don’t worry; he must be on his way. You should go back to bed, it’s late. You have school in the morning.” Kihyun said trying to sound a little bit more optimistic, but he had a feeling he failed by the look he got from his son.

“Yeah, you’re right. Goodn-“ a knock on the door cut Jooheon off and Kihyun suddenly got a nauseating feeling in the pit of his stomach. And he didn’t feel like opening the door.

“I’ll get it,” said Jooheon, noticing his dad’s hesitance, he walked out of the kitchen and walked up to the front door. Jooheon opened the door and froze slightly as he saw two police officers standing there.

“Sorry, to bother you so late, but could we talk to Yoo Kihyun?” one of the officers asked and offered a smile. Jooheon didn’t like that smile at all. It was a smile you give when you pitied someone.

“Dad, it’s for you.”

Kihyun unwillingly got up from the couch, his palms were sweaty, his legs a bit shaky, with hesitant steps he walked up to the door. Seeing police at his door his legs suddenly legs gave out losing all the stability, but his son was there to catch him and held him up, his hold firm just like his dad’s.

If Kihyun was being honest to himself, he knew the minute he saw those police officers at his door, what news they were bringing, but he just so badly wanted them to be wrong he just let them say whatever they were here to say. Even if it was the last thing Kihyun wanted to hear.

“Are you Yoo Kihyun?” the officer asked.

“Yes, it’s me,” Kihyun said, voice almost a whisper.

“There is no easy way to say this, but your husband Lee Hoseok, was involved in a hit and run accident today and died while he was transported to the hospital. We are very sorry for your loss.”

Kihyun’s world shattered and everything turned numb as he lost the strength in him, unable to support himself anymore he fell to the floor, bringing Jooheon down with him. At that moment it dawned on him; Hoseok will never come home. A strange feeling of emptiness and void settled in him accompanied by sudden uncertainty and he no more felt secure.

Lee Hoseok- the love of his life will never hold him again, he won’t ever hear those 3 words coming from those lips, he won’t smile at him, won’t be there when things will get hard. How was Kihyun supposed to go on now? What was he supposed to do?

He felt wetness on his arm, but those weren’t his tears. He felt too empty to cry. Kihyun looked to his side and saw his boy was wide-eyed, looking at him, tears rolling down his cheeks. Jooheon looked scared, unsure what was happening, what was real.

“Dad, tell me that’s not true.” his son pleaded and all Kihyun wanted was to tell him that it wasn’t but the reality was too hard to deny. “Tell me they are lying. Dad-“ Jooheon choked out a sob. All Kihyun could do was wrap his arms around his little boy and whisper in his ear “It’s gonna be okay.” over and over again until maybe he himself will start to believe it himself.

Honestly Hoseok wasn’t planning on drinking this much tonight, but the fight with Kihyun this morning had put him in a very bad headspace and he needed something that would loosen him up and make him see things clearer. He was angry at Kihyun at first, but after a few glasses he started to see the whole picture and why Kihyun had become so upset. Hoseok was an asshole as per usual.

Now all he wanted was to go home to Kihyun and tell him that he was an asshole and he was sorry. He wanted to hold him in his arms. His pretty, lovely Kihyunie, the love of his life.

He was by the side of the road, halfway home, waiting for the red light to turn green. He took his phone out from the pocket of his leather jacket and cursed himself for leaving it on silent mode even after work. Kihyun had called him 30 times and left at least 50 messages. _“He must be worried sick”_ Hoseok thought to himself, running his fingers through his jet black hair in frustration.

Hoseok cursed himself again and was about to call Kihyun when he noticed the light had turned to green and hurried to cross the road. Bright lights shone right into Hoseok’s face, blinding him. There was a sharp hit at his side and he was flying. He landed somewhere further away. Pain and sudden wave of coldness washed over him.

Hoseok’s mind was filled with images of moments of his life. They played itself like a movie at a fast pace, slowing down for a few seconds on certain moments before speeding up again.

The first time he saw Kihyun walking in the hallway with Minhyuk, laughing about something. Their eyes met and how Kihyun blushed instantly. Hoseok remembers thinking that he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life and at that moment it clicks that Kihyun was the one for him.

Hoseok saw their first kiss. Kihyunie had just confessed to him and then tiptoed and pressed a quick, chaste kiss on his lips, but he quickly pulled away, cheeks flushed in rosy pink in embarrassment. He was about to run away when Hoseok pulled him back by his wrist and connected their lips in a more intimate kiss. Hoseok still remembers how Kihyun had tasted like chocolate with a tinge of minty aftertaste lingering on his tongue.

Then them both crying at Kihyun’s grandma’s grave, a month after she passed. The person that had raised him, had died and left the shorter male feeling like he was now alone, but Hoseok promised and reassured him that he would never leave him.

Image sped up again to Hoseok proposing to Kihyun by the house Hoseok had bought them to start their life together. Kihyunie didn’t even let him finish what he had planned to say before he had jumped in his arms, screaming “I DO! I DO! I DO!” and kissing him all over his face and lips. Hoseok couldn’t have been happier than in that moment.

How beautiful Kihyun looked at their wedding and how Hoseok had cried unable to believe that Kihyun really was his husband now. Minhyuk had teased him about even tho Minhyuk had cried as well in Hyungwon’s arms. All of them so happy.

He saw the day Kihyun had brought 10-year-old Jooheon home after his parents never picked him up from school that day. Soon enough Jooheon had become their son. And later they adopted little Soojung, Hoseok’s little princess.

He saw everything; the laughs, the fights, the tears, the smiles, the good and the bad.

And then he was back on the cold asphalt, all the pain was gone. He knew he couldn’t give up. His family was waiting for him to come home. _Kihyun was waiting for him_.

He saw his phone had landed near him; he tried to reach it, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t move. He had no control over his limbs. Suddenly the screen turned on and Hoseok could see the caller ID: **_My World_**.

“Ki-ah…” was the last thing choked out before everything turned black.

And then everything was white.

Hoseok was floating in an endless sea of white. The stream carried him somewhere far far away. He felt no pain, he felt at peace. All the worries were stripped away from him, nothing mattered, just that feeling of peace.

He felt as he settled into something soft and it was so easy to just let go and enjoy this bliss.

But Hoseok remembered.

He died.

He opened his eyes and shot up. He was sitting in a bed and everything was white. The ceilings, the walls, the bed he was now sitting on and the bedding as well. The room was completely white. _Too white_. But there were no doors or windows, he was trapped in the whiteness with no escape.

Out of nowhere appeared a guy dressed, scaring the shit out of Hoseok, all in white and with blonde hair. He looked about the same age and same height as Hoseok, with a sharp jaw and nose. The only thing about the guy that wasn’t white was his eyes. He had gold-colored eyes, making him look almost gracefully heavenly.

“Hello, Lee Hoseok.” the blonde greeted him with a warm smile. “How was your journey?”

Was this guy serious? Hoseok had literally died a few minutes ago and this guy was asking him how the journey was? What even was this place?

“Where the hell am I?” he demands, he’s not here to play nice.

“I can almost assure you that this is not _hell_. Far from it actually,” he explained. “My name is Won and I’ll be your guide to the afterlife. Welcome to purgatory.”


	2. Everything is wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is dealing with the tragic news and Hoseok is very angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to SALTNPAPER's "Do you know " a lot while writing this chapter. It really sets up the mood great. It's a really beautiful song.  
> https://youtu.be/UInTHERYLf4
> 
> All of the moments I want to remember  
> The longing I can’t forget  
> Like broken glass  
> The more I try to put it together, the more it hurts
> 
> This overwhelming longing  
> Keeps spreading out, you  
> The sound of my heart  
> That quietly rings  
> I hope it reaches you
> 
> I remember it all  
> The feeling of that day, the weather, everything  
> Do you know? With you  
> From far far away  
> I’m giving you my heart
> 
> In this strange place  
> I’m trapped in the darkness as I dream  
> Like a habit, I call out to you  
> But there’s no answer again
> 
> This overwhelming longing  
> Keeps spreading out, you  
> The sound of my heart  
> That quietly rings  
> I hope it reaches you
> 
> I remember it all  
> The feeling of that day, the weather, everything  
> Do you know? With you  
> From far far away  
> I’m giving you my heart
> 
> Do you know? With you  
> From far far away  
> I’m giving you my heart

_“Honey.”_

Hyungwon hears somebody calling his name, but it feels far away. He faintly feels someone shaking him, slowly waking him up from the deep sleep that had settled in.

“Hyungwon-ah, wake up.” he distinguishes Mihyunk’s voice. It couldn’t be more than a couple of hours since he fell asleep.

He opens his eyes and squints trying to adjust to the light in the room. As his vision becomes clearer he faintly sees Minhyuk sitting on the edge of his side of the bed, so he reaches for his glasses that he had left on the nightstand.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, his voice slightly cracks, remains of the deep sleep he was just woken up from. He puts on his glasses as he hears a quiet sniffle. Tears are rolling down his husband's delicate cheeks, his lower lip is trembling. Hyungwon quickly sits up and shifts closer to the blonde man in front of him. He places his palm on Minhyuk’s cheek and the other leans into the touch. “Honey, why are you crying?”

Hyungwon sees how Minhyuk parts his lips to say something, but no sound comes, instead, Minhyuk leans forward and rests his forehead against his shoulder, sobbing.

Hyungwon embraces him and tries again “Minhyuk-ah, what is it?” he pats his husband's back in a comforting manner.

Minhyuk sniffles loudly “Jooheonie ca-lled…” he hiccups “Honey, it’s-s Hoseok hyung…” blonde breaks out into another loud sob, unable to continue.

Hyungwon feels the panic rise in him like a storm in the middle of a clear day “What happened to hyung?”

“H-he is g-gone.”

What happened afterward is kind of a blur to Hyungwon.

He remembers calming Minhyuk down while trying to keep himself from falling apart. They quickly got dressed and now were in the car heading to Kihyun’s house.

After calming down Minhyuk told him what Jooheon had told him during the brief call they had. The younger was in distress, police had come to inform them of Hoseok’s passing (Hyungwon still couldn’t believe it), Kihyun’s supposed to go to the hospital, but after police left he hasn’t left him room. Jooheon had sounded so scared over the phone. Hyungwon’s heart ached for the poor boy.

Suddenly Hyungwon remembered a dream he had about a week ago.

He was back in the orphanage he grew up before he was adopted. He was standing on the rooftop looking far ahead. He used to do that a lot when he was a kid. He would wonder what kind of family would adopt him and his big brother, Hoseok. There wasn’t anything strange about the dream at first until he saw a grown-up Hoseok standing beside him. Both of them never went back to the place after both of them grew up.

Hoseok had looked very sad in the dream. He was holding Hyungwon’s hand in his, the warmth of it almost felt real. Both of them engulfed in comfortable silence. One of the things that Hyungwon loved about being together with his brother was that they didn’t have to talk about anything, just by being there for one another was plenty enough. Showed how much they understood and cared for each other.

Hoseok broke the silence and asked while looking straight into the younger's eyes. “You’ll take care of them, right Hyungwon-ah?”

Hyungwon was taken aback by the sudden, confusing question and didn’t notice how the warmth in his palm had slowly slipped away from him and the security with it. Before he could say or do anything Hoseok was on the edge of the roof, smiling back at Hyungwon with that wide smile Hyungwon adored so much. And then his brother fell. It all happened in a blink, too fast to even react to. He rushed to edge, but once he looked down nothing was there. Just a deep, deep blackness.

Hyungwon told no one of the dream he had. Not even to Minhyuk, and he tells him everything. And the time the dream made no sense, but now…

_“You’ll take care of them, right Hyungwon-ah?”_

The ride felt short and they were at Kihyun’s what felt like in seconds. Minhyuk was holding his hand tightly, trying to hold himself together. He squeezed his husband's hand, reassuring him that he was here. Minhyuk looked back at him and smiled, but his eyes were clouded with grief. They walked up the path leading to the front door and Hyungwon reached his hand out to knock lightly on the door. The door was opened by Jooheon who looked like a mess.

His cheeks were stained in tears, face pale. the boy looked lost unable to grasp the reality that was crumbling around him. The boy had lost one of his parents tonight. Such a loss at such a young age. Hyungwon felt a lump forming in his throat, tears welling up in his eyes, but he desperately tried to suppress them, he had to be strong.

Jooheon stepped back letting them both in, while Minhyuk closed the door behind them.“Uncle..” the younger cried out as he fell apart and Hyungwon gathered him in his arms. Holding him tight as if to keep the boy from falling into pieces, keeping the broken parts of him together.

Minhyuk placed a soft kiss on Jooheon’s temple before he whispered “I’ll go see how your dad is doing.” Jooheon nodded a little, not lifting his head up from the crook of Hyungwon’s neck. “I’m so sorry, baby.” Minhyuk says and again kisses the boys' temple and then leaves to Kihyun’s room.

Minhyuk knocked softly against the wooden door of the bedroom, but got no response even after standing there for few seconds. He took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open.

The room was filled with still quietness and was very dim, the only source of light coming from the lamp on the small bedside table. The bed was neatly made, evidence of no one sleeping in it tonight.

Minhyuk noticed a small streak of light coming from the bathroom door and with small yet heavy steps approached it. Once he had opened the door and his gaze landed on the broken man in front of him, he almost couldn’t hold back the tears that had he tried to hide so painfully hard.

Kihyun was sitting on the ground, his back resting against the small, white bathroom cabinet, knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on them. He was sitting there utterly silent. He looked so small and pitiful.

Minhyuk could only begin to understand what was going through his bestfriend's mind, how he was felling. Hoseok was Kihyun’s anchor, his rock, his stability, the love of his entire life. Losing someone so important in your life was very terrifying to Minhyuk. If the situation was different and he was in Kihyun place and he had lost Hyungwon-his love, his life, his everything, he would be broken, unable to repair. If he ever lost…he didn’t let his thoughts travel to that deep dark place. Right now Kihyun needed him.

The blonde man sat beside his bestfriend without saying a word. He didn’t even know what to say. What could he possibly say that would make Kihyun feel better?

As if finally feeling someone’s presence Kihyun looked up, his honey-brown hair falling slightly over his eyes and his gaze landed on Minhyuk, confusion crossing his face.”Jooheonie called us.” Minhyuk answered guessing what was going through his bestfriend's mind.

Kihyun nodded, all confusion wiped from his face and deep sadness rested on the soft features of his face as his eyes wells up with tears “What am I supposed to do now, Minhyuk-ah?” he says, voice so tiny, barely over a whisper. Minhyuk placed his arm around Kihyun’s shoulder and pulled him into his arms; brunette’s head resting under Minhyuk’s chin “You’re going to be fine. You have us. We will get through this together. I promise.” he says and quietly cries together with him.

Sometime during all the comforting Hyungwon managed to navigate both of them to the living room couch. Poor teenage boys' sobs had gradually become quieter, but the tears kept on coming and wouldn’t stop anytime soon.

Jooheon’s head was now resting on his uncle’s lap and the older was gently stroking his soft, black hair. Neither of them had said anything, Hyungwon just quietly comforted his nephew and hope it was enough. But was it enough?

Hyungwon had always been bad at this stuff. It was Hoseok’s thing. His brother always knew what to do, what to say. He would, without a doubt in Hyungwon’s mind, know what to say to Jooheon and how to soothe Kihyun. Hoeseok was good at that, being there for others. 

Hyungwon sighed and the younger stirred in his touch. Jooheon abruptly sat up and wiped away his tears hastily. “I need to get ready.” he broke the silence.

“Where to?”

“We’re going to the hospital, aren’t we?” Jooheon uttered with a voice so small and fragile that Hyungwon almost heard it break in the silence of the room.

Hyungwon shook his head. “No you’re not.” in a tone that wouldn't scare the younger. He really didn't want the boy to go to the hospital and further traumatize the already broken boy

“But I need to be there for dad.” the younger looks at his uncle, biting at his lip as a new wave of tears threatens to fall from his worn-out eyes.

Hyungwon expression softens at the boys’ maturity in this situation. It was easy to forget that Jooheon wasn’t a boy anymore and that he was nearly an adult. He was 17 years old, he was graduating next year. Jooheon was always laughing and making others laugh. He was a ray of literal sunshine no matter where he was. And to see his nephew in this state was heartbreaking.

Hyungwon moves closer and takes the younger’s hand in his. “I know, but what you need to do right now is to stay here with your sister. How would she feel if she woke up and there was nobody here?” Jooheon’s eyes widen a little as if finally remembering about his little sister. “I and Minhyuk will be there for your dad. You don’t have to worry about that. What you should do now is go and have some rest.” Tonight has been tough for everyone.

Hyungwon stood up and pulled Jooheon up with him and guided him to his room. There was a small protest coming from the younger, but ultimately he gave up and lets his uncle do what was obviously best from him.

When passing Kihyun’s room the door opened and Minhyuk and Kihyun walked out. Kihyun’s eyes were puffy and red and so were his husbands. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Hyungwon-ah.” he apologizes.

“It’s okay.” Hyungwon answers.”I’m just gonna see Jooheonie off to his room, so he can rest and then we can go.”

“That’s a good idea,” Kihyun says and looks at his son and smiles at him, bitterly. He steps closer to the younger and places a hand on his cheek. “We’ll be home soon. If you and Soojung wake up before we are back there is some leftover lasagna from today in the fridge. I’ll call the school and tell them you won’t be coming in for a few days.” Kihyun wipes away the tear that had rolled down from Jooheon’s eyes with his thumb. Then he leans in and kisses his forehead and the younger lets out a sob and Hyungwon can see that Jooheon is desperately trying to stay strong.

Kihyun swallows and says.”Now go have some rest.” he ushers him away.

Hoseok was lying on the annoyingly white bed in an even more annoying white room, where he was trapped in with no escape in sight.

Won, Hoseok supposed guide to the afterlife as the man had introduced himself as, left him alone after Hoseok nearly jumped at his throat had threatened to bring this place down(maybe in not so nice words) if they didn’t fix this mess. Hoseok wasn’t a violent person and he mostly ran from fights, but he was desperate now, and he was going to do everything and anything to get back to his family. He was not going to give up.

He was kind of relieved when the gold haired divine no human being (Hoseok really didn’t understand who he was supposed to be. An angel?) left him because now he could finally think. Think about what had happened.

He died. That was the only thing that was clear to him.

It was so strange even to say it in his head. He didn’t feel gone, he felt like he was still here, trapped obviously in these white walls, but he still felt like himself. He still felt everything he touched; he was still feeling a lot of emotions. Maybe even overwhelming emotions that gave him a dull headache. Do dead people get headaches? It wasn’t important because that ache still made him feel like he wasn’t totally lost.

His thoughts wandered to Kihyun. Was Kihyun already aware of his passing? Or maybe he was still waiting for Kihyun to come home? How much time has passed since the accident? Was it minutes or mere seconds? He inhaled sharply. What if days, months or even years had already passed? How did the time up here work even? All of this was driving Hoseok insane.

_“Dad, are you there?”_

“Jooheon-ah?” Hoseok jolted upwards upon hearing his son’s voice. He frantically looked around the white room, but he was all alone. All of a sudden a mirror appeared on one of the walls and an image of Jooheon came to life. He was lying on his bed in his room, tucked under his Avengers covers that Hoseok had gotten him for his 16th birthday. Upon seeing his son Hoseok rushed out from the bed and stood in front of the image.

 _“Dad, why did you have to leave?”_ Jooheon cries quietly and it rips Hoseok's heart apart.

“No, Jooheonie, dad’s still here, do you hear me?” Hoseok says, but obviously boy doesn’t hear him.

 _“Dad’s a mess.”_ Hoseok knows that his son is now talking about Kihyun. _“Hyungwon uncle and Minhyuk uncle came over and took him to hospital. They are there to see you I guess.”_

Hoseok is happy because he always knew that Hyungwon will always be there for them whatever happens.

But all of this is so wrong. He should be there with them. A lump forms in his throat as he’s looking at his son. He looks so small, just like he did when Kihyun brought him home to them. He was scared, unable to comprehend what was going on. Just like now.

_“I miss you, dad.”_

„Jooheon-ah...” Hoseok cries as he places his palm against the glass.

 _“This stupid, grow up Jooheon. He’s not listening. No one can hear you.”_ Jooheon says and the image disappears.

“Jooheon-ah! Jooheon-ah.” He starts to touch the wall, trying to find a mirror, but it’s already gone along with his son. Hoseok smashes his hand against the white wall, there is no pain, no blood and it definitely feels wrong.

A rage, unknown to Hoseok builds up in him, something he has never felt before. He feels wronged, robbed of everything he holds dear. All of this is wrong. He is not supposed to be here. He is fine while his family is suffering there without him. His blood is boiling in his veins; his body feels like it’s on fire.

“WON, YOU SON A BITCH, WHERE ARE YOU?” he screams, his hands are trembling. “COME HERE NOW AND FIX THIS. YOU HEAR ME? SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD!”

Hoseok didn’t know what he expected, but this definitely wasn’t it.

Apart from the familiar face of his afterlife guide he was greeted by a more stoic and more angular face. The aura around him felt more superior than it did around Won. It scared Hoseok a little bit. But what threw him off was the visual appearance of the superior man in front of him.

His long, snow-white hair was pulled up in a ponytail, sunglasses framed his face. He was dressed in an ugly looking shirt with green palms trees on it and white beach shorts and whole assemble wouldn’t be completed without flip-flops he was wearing.

**_What the fuck was going on?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope it's good even tho I think it still sucks.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy, I really tried to write it exactly how I imagined it in my head but it's hard with my limited English :(((
> 
> I think I'm gonna post every Saturday/Sunday unless I can get it up faster I definitely will :))))


	3. Our Souls at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun tries to come to terms with his new life without Hoseok, while reminiscing about the life he had with his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back with this. Sorry it took so long. I'm back at work so it's been hectic, but now that I have more free time I can finally continue this. I found a file on my computer with more than a half of this chapter finished yesterday, so I decided to finish this. I have loads of idea's for this one. So stayed tuned.

Hyungwon and Minhyuk dropped Kihyun home a little after 9 o’clock after the hospital visit. Minhyuk insisted on staying with Kihyun, but he refused and told them to go home. After a few protests from Kihyun, Minhyuk gave up but promised to come by later to which Kihyun agreed to. Hyungwon didn’t utter a word during the whole ordeal; he was quiet the whole ride back. Not that Kihyun blamed him. Kihyun didn’t feel like talking to either of them so after Minhyuk stopped squeezing the life out of his bestfriend, Kihyun offered his brother-in-law a sympathetic smile and Hyungwon responded the same way.

Then they drove away leaving Kihyun standing there, alone, in the driveway, holding a bag of Hoseok’s belongings. Autumn’s coldness clung to his pale cheeks, giving them a faintly red color, but he hardly could feel the sting of it, he barely felt anything. He felt tears rolling down his numb cheeks as he clutched the bag harder between his thin finger, head hanging low as he tried to get hold of himself.

Kihyun didn’t know how much time passed before he found the strength to stop crying and move from the spot he was standing and with heavy, dragging steps walked to his house and tried not to think about the cold, lifeless body he saw, just an hour ago, in the morgue.

When he opened the door he saw Soonjung sitting by the coffee table on the carpet, watching cartoons, a plate of nearly finished lasagna in front of her. Jooheon was curled up on the couch, playing with the food on his plate with his fork, lost in thought, but as soon as Kihyun closed the door his son’s glassy eyes landed on him as he put his plate on the coffee table. Kihyun smiled at him sadly, because that’s all he could do. Kihyun motioned to Soonjung with his head, silently asking “Does she know?” to which Jooheon just shook his head, guilty expression shadowing his young face.

Soonjung, who must have suspected someone else in the room by her brother’s actions, whipped her head around and gave the most beautiful and brightest smile Kihyun had seen in a while. It chased away all of the numbness and sadness (at least for the time being) filling Kihyun up with warmness he craved. Soonjung run up to him and Kihyun picked her and she wrapped her little arms tightly around Kihyun’s neck, filling Kihyun up with warmness.

They stayed like that for a minute until she pulled back and signed, “Where did you go so early, Daddy?”

Kihyun put her down on the floor, “Daddy had to do some stuff with uncle’s” he signed back, “Soonjung, sweetie, we need to talk, can you go sit on the couch with your brother?”

The little one nodded and went to her brother, crawling up on the couch settling right on Jooheon’s lap as the older boy wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his chest, and kissed the back of her head. Jooheon didn’t raise his head back up, just rested it gently against his sister’s brunette head.

Kihyun didn’t know how to start, but he knew he couldn’t drag it out any longer. So, he carefully began. “There was an accident.” his hands were shaking, slightly “Seokie appa, was in an accident and he left us.” Kihyun felt tears prickling his eyes as he signed the last few words.

After few still moments, Soonjung responded “Did he go to heaven?” her eyes were glassy with tears.

Kihyun just nodded and then his daughter continued “That's why Oppa is crying, isn't it?”

Kihyun looked up and saw that Jooheon wasn’t making any sound but his shoulders were slightly trembling, Soonjung must have felt it since she couldn’t hear anything, but she has learned to sense things differently than the rest of them. “Yes.” he signed.

Soonjung wiggled around to face Jooheon who barely lifted his head. She raised her little hands and started to wipe away his tears. When she was done, she signed to her brother “Don’t cry, oppa. I will protect you from now on.” and then wrapped her tiny arms around her brothers’ neck.

Kihyun expected…he wasn’t sure what he expected but it surprised and amazed him, how this little girl could act so grown up and composed.

Jooheon looked up from over his sisters’ shoulder and extended his hand to Kihyun. He took it with both of his hands without hesitation. They were going to be okay because they had each other.

***

_Warm. Kihyun felt warm from the top of his head all the way down to the tip of his toes. He was basking in warmness. It almost felt like a second skin and it’s covering him like a delicate, transparent sheet. Warmness was flowing through his veins, heating him from inside._

_Hoseok was embracing him in his strong, firm, protective arms, shielding and guarding him against the coldness of the outside world. Kihyun fit perfectly against his husband’s broad body like a puzzle piece, placed exactly where it needs to be, making a complete picture. His head is tucked under his pronounced jaw; the shorter male’s face lightly pressing against Hoseok’s neck. Kihyun inhaled the scent that was undeniably his husband’s and butterflies started to dance in his belly._

_Hoseok smelled like citrus trees, spices, and forest mixed with a tinge of grease (the clingy smell of motor oil refused to leave him even long after showering). At first, it annoyed the heck out of Kihyun, but now he loves it because it reminds him how hardworking his husband is. Smile easily found its way to Kihyun’s lips._

_He has wondered countless times, unable to find answers to questions like What has he done so great in his previous life to deserve such happiness? To deserve this beautiful, strong, and protective man? Who is strong enough to protect everyone who he holds dear and is not afraid to show his weaknesses and vulnerabilities to those he trusts._

_Hoseok knows how to show people around him that he loves them and that they are loved, sometimes not with words, but with actions. He has a way with people Kihyun has never seen before. Maybe it’s because he didn’t get the love he deserved while growing up or it’s just something uniquely Hoseok’s, but Kihyun knows that his husband would never let people he loves to feel the way he felt back then._

_Probably it’s one of the reasons why Hoseok got trough to Jooheon so quickly. Both were abandoned by their parents at a young age. Hoseok could relate to how the little boy was feeling. He didn’t push, Hoseok simply waited and let the boy heal the emotional scars, showed him that he could trust both him and Kihyun and slowly move on from the heartbreak his biological parents left._

_***_

_Jooheon called Hoseok “dad” first, it came so naturally from the boy that one spring afternoon while they were in the garden. Hoseok was watering the plants, while Kihyun and little 11-year-old Jooheon were picking out the weeds in the small flowerbed behind their house. Mischievous, as Hoseok sometimes tends to be, decided that it was a great idea to start splashing water in their direction, annoying Kihyun, who was about to scold him, but the little boy next to him beat him to it, “Dad, stop it. It’s annoying Kihyun.” It startled both him and Hoseok, who quickly stopped and turned away, but Kihyun caught the wide grin he desperately tried to hide creeping on the corners of his lips. Kihyun was so happy then because it meant that their son was finally opening up to them, started to trust them, and accepted them. And in no time Kihyun heard Jooheon call him “dad” too. He cried that night, wrapped up in his husband’s arms, feeling so overwhelmed._

_***_

_Jooheon was growing up too fast, to Kihyun’s dismay and he was starting to spend more and more time out with his friends and not at home. It wasn’t like Kihyun wasn’t happy his son was enjoying himself and was socializing, but Kihyun missed the times the little boy would ask to sleep with them in the middle of the night or be curled up against his side when they were watching TV. It led him to think about what exactly was he missing and when it came to him, he knew he needed to talk to Hoseok about it._

_So, on one of those Sundays when Jooheon was staying over at Minhyuk’s and the two of them were left alone just cuddling on the couch and watching some action movie Kihyun really didn’t pay any attention to, he gathered up his courage and said, “Honey, I want to have a baby.”_

_“Is that some sort of a code name for wanting to have sex on the couch?” Hoseok mouthed Kihyun’s neck, making a shiver run down the latter’s spine. “Because I’m down.”_

_“No, I’m serious. I think it’s time for Jooheonnie to have a sibling.” Kihyun wiggled around to face his husband, almost falling off the couch in the process, but Hoseok’s strong arms easily caught him, but once Kihyun was face to face with the dark-haired man, he chickened out and looked down, unable to look into his husband’s eyes._

_“Where is this coming from?” Hoseok asked, confusion lacing his tone._

_Kihyun started to play with the string of Hoseok’s hoodie, “I don’t know. It’s just Jooheon is growing up so fast and…”_

_“And you miss someone needing to be taken care of.” Hoseok finished for him. And he was right. “But, babe, that’s how life is. Kids grow up and slowly learn how to be independent, but it doesn’t mean they love us any less.”_

_“I know and I’m happy to see him like this, but it also somehow makes me feel a little bit empty.” Kihyun chewed the inside of his cheek._

_Hoseok sighed and pulled the petite body closer to him, resting his chin on Kihyun’s head. “Okay, let’s think about it. First, we need to have a talk with Jooheon and see how he feels about it. Then let’s see where it takes us.”_

_Kihyun nodded against his husband’s immense chest. He was very thankful to Hoseok for being so understanding. And he wanted to show him exactly how thankful he was. He let go of the hoodie string he had wrapped around his finger and despite how close both of them were, Kihyun somehow managed to sneak his hand down and placed it over Hoseok’s clothed cock. He felt Hoseok move his head back so Kihyun looked up at him, with a mischievous grin plastered on his pink lips. His husband was shocked, but he was certainly not surprised._

_“I think I heard someone mentioning “couch sex”.” The shorter male grinned even wider, fluttering his eyelashes as he massaged the bulge with his palm._

_Hoseok threw his head back in pleasure before he met Kihyun’s gaze again. “God, I love you so much.” Hoseok practically moaned out and then crushed their lips together in a deep kiss, making Kihyun a moaning, giggling mess._

_***_

_It’s a little over a week when they get time to talk to Jooheon about the possibility of them turning this family of three into a family of four._

_“Jooheonnie, can you come to the living room?” Hoseok called out, while seated on the couch next to Kihyun. He had his partner's hand in his letting him know they are in this together. And it really did reassure Kihyun and gave him a boost of confidence. It always has been like this. The mere presence of his husband could make Kihyun believe he could do anything and everything if he was by his side._

_Jooheon came into the room a minute later and Hoseok motioned him to sit in the armchair in front of them. “What’s up?” the boy asked offhandedly._

_“So, I and your dad have been talking a lot during the past week about something that might change this family.” Kihyun didn’t mean for it to sound so serious, but it just came out that way._

_“Are you planning to give me away?” Jooheon asked with a voice so small, it felt like he’s not a teen he was now, but that little boy that Kihyun brought home 5 years ago. At that Kihyun looked up, but his son was not looking at him, but at a spot on the floor. Kihyun mentally slapped himself._

_“No, oh my god, no, baby, why would you think that?”_

_Jooheon shrugged, “It’s bound to happen sooner or later, right? Just like mom and dad left me because they knew I was a burden…” he choked out a sob and then whispered, “…that I wasn’t good enough…”_

_Kihyun felt a tight squeeze on his hand, but not enough to cause him pain. He looked at his side and saw his husband’s wide, tearful eyes looking at their son and Kihyun thanked God he didn’t burst out into tears right then._

_“I’m a burden to you.”_

_“I’m not good for you. I am not good enough.”_

_The exact same words Hoseok once said to Kihyun, in a desperate attempt to push him away, because he felt unworthy of being loved as much as Kihyun loved him, always have, always will. But as stubborn as Kihyun is he didn’t back down, instead he clung on to Hoseok like a leach and promised him he would never leave him, because he knew in all honesty, his, at that time, boyfriend, didn’t want Kihyun to leave, not really, he was just scared of being heartbroken again. He was scared to give his heart away, fully, only for it to be crushed to pieces later._

_Kihyun squeezed his spouses’ hands back once before he got up from the couch and walked up to his now crying son. “Jooheonnie, I want you to listen to me carefully.” he kneeled before him and took youngers trembling, soft hands in his. “You have to stop thinking that you are a burden to us because you’re not.” Kihyun felt a firm hand on his shoulder and he didn’t have to turn around to know who it was.” Nothing you do or say will ever make us want to give you away. I’m sorry that your parents made you feel like that, but you are more than we ever could have asked for. You are more than enough.” Kihyun pronounced every world carefully, so his son could feel he was being sincere. Jooheon looked up from the floor; eyes filled with tears and met his dad’s warm ones. “Baby, you’re our son and we love you and that’s never gonna change, okay?” there was a long silence before the younger nodded._

_Kihyun can see a disappointment across his son's face at the loss of the physical contact when his dad released his hands, but then Kihyun smiles as he opens his arms wide, silently inviting Jooheon for a hug. In a flash the 15-year-old was hugging his dad, almost making Kihyun lose his balance, and was holding on to him for his dear life. Kihyun embraced his son and chuckled.” Can you believe this boy, honey? He thought he could get rid of me so easily.” soft laughter disrupts the still silence of the room. “Gosh, you’re so like your dad. He is definitely ours.” He ruffled Jooheon’s black hair, as he leaned back, looking fondly at him. He never looked more like Hoseok as in that moment. Jooheon belonged here, with them._

_“Now that we have settled this,” Hoseok spoke up for the first time in what felt like hours, his voice still holding remains of the silently shed tears “there is something we wanted to talk to you about since you’re part of this family too, even though you don’t want to be part of it as it seems.” Kihyun looked at him wide-eyed, ready to give him a beating, but almost burst out laughing seeing the cheeky grin and playful glint in his eyes._

_“Ahhh, stop teasing me, dad. I got it.” Jooheon pouted back at him and slumped back in the armchair, folding his arms._

_Kihyun got up from the spot he was kneeling down and sits on the edge of the wooden coffee table, suppressing the grin that threatened to appear, because it would only further upset their overly sensitive son, “Anyways we really need to talk about something.” Jooheon sent his childish dad a glare, who just threw his hands up in the air as a sign of truce, before he looked at his more mature dad, waiting for him to continue. „So, we want to have another child. And we wanted to know how would you feel about it.”_

_For a moment Jooheon looked lost in thought, different unreadable emotion’s colored his young face, before he spoke, “Can I be honest?”_

_“Of course,” Hoseok answered. Kihyun’s heart was hammering loud against his ear in anticipation._

_“I kinda always wanted to have a sibling, but I thought you had enough on your plate with me and I really didn’t know how to ask.” Kihyun’s heart felt so full of love for his son at that moment, the thoughtfulness of his son brings proud tears to his eyes. “So, I think that pretty much gives an answer to your question, right?_

_***_

_Few months of meetings with various orphanages and shelters, they found Soonjung. She was 3 years old at the time and she has had a condition that was slowly taking away her hearing. She had been in the orphanage since she was born and all these 3 years nobody had taken her because she needed special care. Both Kihyun and Hoseok were also skeptical and weren’t sure if they could take up such a responsibility, but it was Jooheon who insisted that she was the one. He even promised to be more involved in housework and he would spend more time at home. And after a month of doing all the legal paperwork, Kihyun and Hoseok had a daughter: Lee Soonjung._

_Jooheon as he promised spent more time at home, helped Kihyun around the house and their family restaurant. He was the first to learn sign language from Minhyuk, who knew it because his late grandma was also deaf, to make it easier to communicate with all of them. Soonjung and Jooheon bonded really quickly and Soonjung was the one who really glued the family together. She was the missing puzzle piece to make Lee family whole._

_***_

_Kihyun can see the sun rays seeping in through the cracks of the blinds, painting the room in warm orange shades. It’s early morning and Kihyun knows he will soon have to get up and get on with his day. Make breakfast, wake up the kids and Hoseok as well (Kihyun always let his husband sleep a few minutes longer while he is getting everything ready), get their lunches, Hoseok will drop off kids at school on his way to “Garage” (auto repair station where Hoseok works as a mechanic), leaving Kihyun to clean up after all of them before Kihyun goes and opens up his small restaurant which was left to him after his grandma passed away._

_He could get up now and start early, but somehow, he didn’t want to leave the warm embrace his husband had caged him in. Feeling little daring, Kihyun couldn’t help but teasingly trace his fingertips on Hoseok’s chest, knowing exactly how ticklish the slightly taller man is. The other stirs awake almost instantly, squirming a little, making Kihyun grin getting the exact reaction he wanted. Instead of stopping the teasing, it only makes him want to torture his husband even more. Hoseok releases something that sounded like a whine and a groan at the same time. “Yah, Ki-ah, stop it.” then he wraps his arms around Kihyun even tighter, but only tight enough to make the latter stop. “You know there are easier ways to wake me up, but you chose to torment me.”_

_Kihyun leans back a bit so he can speak “Yeah, maybe, but teasing you is a lot more fun.” he giggles playfully. Without a word, Hoseok flips his tormenter on his back, hovers over him, his dark, jet black hair messily falls around his face, his brown eyes sparkle, gazing at the man beneath him with eyes clouded with sleep and something looking a lot like desire. He smirks as he easily parts Kihyun’s legs, who put a little up to no protest whatsoever and Hoseok lowers his body teasingly slow, their groins almost press against each other. “Kihyunnie, you know better than to tease the teaser.” He almost growls, clearly enjoying the upper hand. Kihyun just rolls his eyes in response as he locks his legs around Hoseok’s waist, pulls him closer so there is no space left between them. He arches his back in pure bliss the action brought._

_Hoseok leans to mouth Kihyun’s neck, up to his chin before he captures others full, pink lips in a slow kiss as he moves his hips upwards, making the other moan. The older male uses it as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Kihyun’s mouth delicately exploring it._

_Kihyun loses himself completely and his fingers find their way in the blackness of Hoseok’s messy locks, drawing him closer, now not only with his legs. He chases the feeling, wanting to last a little longer. He whines as Hoseok breaks the kiss and moves his head back, looking longingly at Kihyun, a sad smile rests on his lips._

_“Why did you stop?” Kihyun asks, perplexed._

**_“Because it’s time for you to wake up, Kihyun-ah.”_ **

And Kihyun woke up. He was still in his bedroom, but it’s was not morning anymore, it was the middle of the night. The room was dark, the only source of light coming from the moon as it was illuminating part of the room. Instead of being in his husband’s arms, Kihyun was hugging Hoseok’s pillow that still faintly carried the scent of citrus, spices, forest, and that annoying grease.

He was brought back from the blissfulness of that dream to an almost bone-crushing reality that he now had to live in. He won’t ever wake up surrounded by the shielding warmth he was lucky to have for almost 15 years. There won’t ever be morning like what he just dreamed off which left him all warm and fuzzy for the rest of the day. He will have to wake up all alone from now on.

Tears spilled from his eyes and they stung, his eyes were sore from all the crying he had done before the exhaustion took a toll on him, though the crying had lessened over the last few days. Sometimes Kihyun could go on for a whole day without breaking down instead of bursting into tears several times a day.

It’s been exactly 14 days since Hoseok left his side and it has been the most excruciating 14 days of his life. Not having his husband by his side felt like someone had ripped a limb right of his body and it hurt so much as if someone purposely was sipping salt into that wound. A wound that Kihyun thinks will never heal because he knows he will never move on from this. Maybe it will get easier to deal with it in the future, but he was certain that he will never stop missing the love of his life.

He cried for what seemed like hours and when tears finally stopped coming, he checked the time; it was almost 5 am and he didn’t have to be up for another hour, but he didn’t see a point in staying in bed if he wasn’t planning to sleep any longer so he got up and went straight to the closet. Kihyun picked up one of Hoseok’s warm plaid shirt in a desperate attempt to chase the warmth he once felt being all wrapped up in those strong arms. But as warm as it was, it wasn’t enough to compensate for the loss.

He sneaked out of his room as quietly as he could, lingered in the hallway just to hear soft snores and quiet breathing coming from his children’s rooms, and then walked through the kitchen straight to the back door that led to the garden.

The warm shirt helped a little with the late September coldness, but Kihyun still could feel how cold pinched at his cheeks a little. The moonlight shone as a bright lantern over his head and Kihyun easily navigated his way to the shed. Instead of going inside, he walked around it, and once he was behind it, he leaned down, shoved his hand in the small crack between the wooden boards, and took out the pack of cigarettes that he hid there.

It’s not like Kihyun was a heavy smoker, well not anymore (he quit because Hoseok didn’t like it), but from time to time when he was “on nerves” he wanted it. He mostly smoked when no one was home or when he and Minhyuk were having a drink, just the two of them. He was not sure why he wanted it now; he thought maybe it will call him down, very doubtful, but he still took the cigarette out lit it, and took a long drag out of it. He closed his eyes, enjoying it, and said to the night air “It’s not like you’re here to stop me.”

Time stopped. Kihyun stood there like a statue, frozen in time, his head was raised up to the sky, the smoke he exhaled few centimeters away from his lips, the moonlight made his light skin even paler and Hoseok wanted to burn this beautiful image deep inside his mind.

He stepped out of the shadows and approached the still figure, who wasn’t even aware of his presence. It’s the closest Hoseok had been to Kihyun in weeks and it took a lot out of Hoseok not to just let the time go its way and tell the man in front of him how much he has missed him, missed holding him, but he knows it would only scare Kihyun, to see a stranger standing next to him. He wouldn’t recognize him, not in this new body Hoseok has to be in, so he just stands there looking at Kihyun in silence.

It’s visible that Kihyun, had lost weight, his cheeks have lost their usual chubbiness, there are dark circles under his eyes that the moon painted few shades darker, and Hoseok could see that Kihyun had been crying not so long ago. Maybe even before coming out here and it broke his heart knowing that somehow he was at fault and there was nothing he could do to help, at least now.

He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t resist the urge to place his palm against Kihyun’s cold cheek, to feel him. “Ki-ah…my love…I’m sorry…” he apologized, even if it was just him who heard it, but it brought somewhat of a comfort to him, saying it out loud. And before his mind could say no to his heart, he closed the gap between them and kissed the corner of Kihyun’s lips.

Kihyun opened his eyes, ready to take another drag from the cigarette only to find his hand empty. He looked down and found the cigarette at his feet, but didn’t remember dropping it, but weirdly he didn’t feel like having it anymore. And he couldn’t explain why there was sudden familiar warmth on his left cheek, but did not give it another thought and decided it was time for him to head back in, to start his day. He hid all the evidence back into their original place and felt how the sudden warmness spread through his body.

***

Hoseok stumbled into his apartment feeling extremely exhausted, barely standing on his feet. He shrugged the jacket off his shoulders and kicked off his shoes and headed straight to the bedroom. He supported himself against the walls for support as well as for guidance, still being unfamiliar with the place.

Finally, after two sharp turns, he reached the bedroom and without bothering to take off his clothes he let himself fall into the soft mattress head first. Hoseok felt as his muscles relaxed and he was beginning to lose himself to sleep when he felt a strong presence in the room.

He shot up from his bed suddenly less tired than he was just moments ago and looked around the room. At the far dark two golden orbs met his and he let his guard down just a little bit.

“Too slow. I could have killed you already. Twice.” The golden-eyed figure answered getting up from the armchair he was sitting in and with a graceful flick of his wrist turned on the light in the room.

“You’re too late, I’m dead already.” Hoseok scoffed and went around the bed to the wooden dresser on the other side of the bed, but was stopped in the middle by another man.

“Is this a joke to you, Wonho?” he accused, looking deeply into Hoseok’s eyes, the new name still lightly unfamiliar to the latter. “Don’t you know what at stake?”

Hoseok looked away and sighed “I know.”

“If you would know you wouldn’t be so reckless as to going to him.”

“He didn’t see me, don’t worry.” Hoseok turned away to the dresser to pull out a wife beater and black sweats. “I just miss him, Ananiel.” He said almost like a whisper.

“Wonho, soon you’ll be able to be closer to him. You just have to hold on a little longer.” Ananiel answered, his tone softer than before.

“And when will that be?” Hoseok looked up, teary-eyed.

“Soon, I can feel it. You’re stronger than you were last week. Did you use the stoppage tonight?” Ananiel asked.

“Yeah for about 10 minutes, I think and then I blinked away.”

“That’s remarkable. Most at your stage of transformation barely can blink before passing out.” Ananiel’s voice was full of pride. “In no time you’ll be able to meet your family again and protect them. But you have to understand that right now you’re not just putting yourself in danger by surrendering to your desires, but you put Kihyun and everyone you love in danger.” Hoseok paled at the golden-eyed man’s words. The last thing he wanted was to put his family in danger. And he was so lucky to get this second chance Ananiel gave him, and he wasn’t going to waste it.

“But this is not what I came here to talk to you about,” Ananiel answered and Hoseok felt as the invisible shield, also known as force field settled around them. “Remember, I told you I sent out to look into the case of your murder?” Hoseok nods. “They didn’t report back at the time we agreed. So instead of sending out anyone else, I went to check it out myself.”

“What did you find?” Hoseok asked curiously.

“All of them were dead.”

Hoseok’s eyes widened slightly “Do you know who killed them?”

Ananiel shook his head. “But the weirdest thing is they all were drained of blood.”

“Please don’t tell that vampires are a thing too.”

“No, but angel blood might be used for demonic rituals.” Ananiel snapped his fingers and a stack of books appeared. “Read these before our next training session.”

The title of the first book was “Demon powers” which was written in the Enochian-birth language of Angels. A trait that he gained after transformation. “So, they were killed by demons?”

“Maybe, but it’s a step closer to finding out what happened to you.”

Hoseok picked the first book up and said while looking at with murderous rage in his eyes “And find the person who killed me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you really like it. As a reminder English is not my first language, so forgive me for any mistakes. :)))))
> 
> In the next chapter I plan to dwell more into Angel business and explain how things work up there.


End file.
